1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to organizers for organizing instruments and, more particularly, the present invention relates to organizers including a stabilizing post for separating and securing surgical instruments, e.g., before and during surgery, and in preparation for sterilization.
2. Related Art
Surgical instruments, such as hemostats, scissors, forceps, etc., are normally separated and organized during surgical procedures and also before sterilization by being laid on their side in a vertical or upright position on rolled-up cotton towels. The rolled-up cotton towels, which may have their outside edges taped, support the instruments such that the instruments can be more easily counted, selected and handled by a doctor or nurse during a surgical procedure, or while the instruments are assembled prior to sterilization.
Foam organizers have also been provided to support and group surgical instruments before and during actual use of the instruments. Such organizers can have an elongated base with fixed posts extending upwardly from ends of the base. The foam organizers support the instruments, with the instruments resting on the base and leaning against the posts, such that the instruments can be more easily counted, selected and handled by a doctor or nurse during a surgical procedure, or while the instruments are assembled prior to sterilization.
Such rolled cotton towels or foam organizers, with the surgical instruments supported thereon, are usually laid out on a tray or a table. Sometimes, however, before and during use of the surgical instruments, the instruments supported on the rolled towel or the organizer can topple over from their upright positions and become mixed and disorganized and, accordingly, more difficult to count, select and handle prior to actual use of the instruments, or while the instruments are assembled prior to sterilization. In addition, it is not uncommon for the cotton towels to produce lint, which can transmit microorganisms and result in contamination of the surgical instruments.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for retaining surgical instruments in an organized and/or upright position.
It is another object to provide an instrument organizer, wherein, instruments supported thereon are less likely to topple over from an upright position prior to actual use or sterilization of the instruments and are, therefore, easier to count, select and handle.
It is a further object to provide an instrument organizer that is securable on a surface, such as on a tray or a table top, so that the organizer will not move while supporting instruments.
It is another object to provide an instrument organizer that is lint-free.
It is still another object to provide an instrument organizer that is detectable through radiographic techniques or the like.
It is a further object to provide an instrument organizer that reduces the required set up time such as the time associated with rolling up numerous towels.
It is still a further object to provide a couple for coupling multiple instrument organizers together in order to increase the space available for instruments and to insure that a particular order of the instruments and/or instrument organizers is retained.
As used herein, the term “self-gripping legs” refers to legs that, by themselves, grip and maintain a hold on a base sufficient to support implements such as surgical instruments in an upright manner.